Nosay In Fifty Words
by Enigma Dragon Warrior
Summary: Fifty word challenge for the sarcastic bookworm and the dumb blonde. The pairing of course is my OTP, NoahxLindsay, plus a small bit of BridgettexEzekiel. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island. If I did, NoahxLindsay would be canon. Don't get me wrong, I do support TylerxLindsay also.

**Note: **Due to going back to school and getting back in the swing of things, writing has just slipped my mind. To get back into the writing mood, a NoahxLindsay one shot. For those of you unfamiliar to 50 Word format, you pick a word and write a scenario pertaining to that word in fifty words or less. Also, you have to pick 50 words. I know this will be a lot of fun!

**Rating Note: **Rated K+ for some innuendos, though nothing too serious.

On with the show!

* * *

**Nosay In 50 Words**

**1. Arrival**

"You got the memo about my life threatening allergies?" Noah asked Chris after he arrived. Lindsay giggled, but stopped when everybody stared at her.

**2. Dodgeball**

Noah watched as Tyler took Lindsay out of the dodge ball arena to make out. When Noah was voted off that night, he regretted not spending more time with Lindsay.

**3. Tyler**

Even though at first glance he appeared indifferent, Noah secretly resented Tyler for being Lindsay's boyfriend.

**4. Tears**

Noah was relaxing when Lindsay burst into his hotel room with mascara tears in her eyes. "Tyler cheated on me..." she sobbed, "with Heather!" The blonde cried into Noah's shoulder, the bookworm holding her through the night**.**

**5. Prize**

Even though Owen won the hundred thousand dollar prize, Noah was determined to win an even better prize: Lindsay.

**6. Separation**

Before Lindsay left for TDA, she brought Noah to her room. "I always did like sort of like you..." she confessed, "and it's sad I have to leave..." However, the dumb blonde instantly perked up. "Don't worry, I won't forget you!"

**7. Kiss**

"You're the only one in my heart!" Lindsay continued before kissing Noah on the cheek. The bookworm felt the lipstick imprint and blushed.

**8. Faithful**

Even though Justin and Chris put their relationship in jeopardy, Lindsay remained faithful throughout her stay on the film lot.

**9. Reunite**

As Lindsay stepped out of the Lame-O-Sine, she saw Noah with a rose in his hand. Tears of joy ran down her face as she embraced her love.

**10. Confrontation**

The gushing didn't last long, as Tyler approached the couple. "Get away from her!" he shouted, "Lindsay's mine!" He would have said more, but a heeled boot went into his groin. "Meanie!" Lindsay spat at the jock, "Leave Noah alone!"

**11. Aftermath**

Noah and Lindsay walked arm and arm into the TDA Aftermath studio while Tyler limped in. "You two make such a cute couple!" Bridgette cooed. "I know, right?" Lindsay agreed, nodding her head.

**12. Silence **

Even though the studio was a ruckus after Duncan and Beth tied for the win, everything was silent to Noah and Lindsay. All they could do was gaze into each other's eyes.

**13. Library**

After Duncan won the million dollars, Noah chose not to go to the after party. Instead, he went to a nearby library. However, he did not know that Lindsay was close behind him.

**14. Upskirt**

"Noah, can you please hold the ladder?" Lindsay asked as Noah complied to her request. When the blonde beauty climbed the ladder and retrieved the book she wanted, Noah could see up her skirt.

**15. Embarrassment**

Noah was extremely embarrassed at his accidental view at Lindsay's nether regions, even though she was wearing pink underwear. The dumb blonde blushed and giggled at the flustered Noah.

**16. Agony**

When the campers were all sent home after Total Drama Action, the agony of not seeing each other was unbearable for Noah and Lindsay. For them, it was like having two different families.

**17. Plane**

Even though most campers groaned while they entered the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, the location of Total Drama World Tour, Noah and Lindsay couldn't be happier to see each other again.

**18. Musical**

"I love musicals!" Lindsay admitted to Noah, "I'm so glad we're going to be in one!"

"I'm sure it's going to be fun." Noah replied sarcastically.

"I know it will!" Lindsay cheered as she scooped her boyfriend in a hug despite his sarcasm.

**19. Remember**

"Hey Lindsay..." Tyler whispered, trying to get into her bed, "It's me, Noah." Lindsay turned on the light and sat up. "What are you talking about? I'd remember Noah's face anywhere and you're not him!" She promptly got out of bed and walked away.

**20. Scared**

"Noah... I'm scared..." Lindsay whimpered, standing at his bedside, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Noah nodded and made a space for Lindsay. However she wasn't really afraid, she just wanted an excuse to cuddle with Noah.

**21. Fall**

Lindsay had to take the Drop of Shame after she lost the tiebreaker in Paris against DJ. She and Noah leaned in for a kiss, but Chris pushed her off the plane before their lips made contact. As the sadistic host laughed, Noah formulated revenge.

**22. Revenge**

Noah and Owen filled Chris's hot tub with baked beans for revenge. Even though Chris rigged the results to get him eliminated that night, Noah couldn't be happier as he would be reunited with Lindsay once more.

**23. Date**

Immediately after Noah arrived at the hotel the losers were staying, he and Lindsay went on their first date at the mall. Even though this was a completely out of body experience for Noah, Lindsay said he did an excellent job carrying her bags.

**24. Rip**

When Lindsay bent down to retrieve one of her shopping bags, she ripped her jeans. Noah, who was holding several bags, saw the patch of white on Lindsay's bottom and blushed.

**25. Flirt**

Instead of letting her wardrobe malfunction embarrass her, Lindsay took this opportunity to flirt with Noah. "Sweetie," she purred, batting her eyes, "could you please get behind me and cover me up?" Noah complied with her request, even though it was difficult with all the bags he was holding.

**26. Guardian**

"Thanks for guarding me Noah!" Lindsay said after the two got back to her hotel room, "I didn't want anyone to see my undies... except you!" She winked at Noah, making him blush once again.

**27. Night**

With Noah in his boxers and Lindsay in her nightie, they fell asleep together that night. For the both of them, it was the greatest one of their lives.

**28. Volcano**

"Give me the money or the girl gets it!" Alejandro barked at Chris as he held Lindsay at gunpoint by a volcano. The host just shrugged and walked away with the money, but Noah was quick to take action. He pushed Alejandro into the volcano and saved his girlfriend.

**29. Terminated  
**

Even though Total Drama Reloaded was dominated by an entirely new cast and the TDI cast's contracts were terminated, Noah and Lindsay won an even bigger prize, each other.

**30. Found**

Soon after Noah got home, he found out that Lindsay lived an hour away from him. They started visiting each other on weekends.

**31. Visit**

Noah drove an hour to arrive at Lindsay's mansion. While showing the bookworm around, Lindsay tripped next to her pool. When trying to save her, Noah fell in the pool too. They both shared a laugh afterwords.

**32. Cancellation**

While drying off, they saw on TV that Total Drama had been canceled due to Total Drama Reloaded being a flop. The best thing about it was that Chris cried his eyes out on national television.

**33. Heart**

Most people saw Lindsay as a fan service girl with big boobs, blonde hair, and long legs. Noah looked past these qualities and saw Lindsay's best quality: her heart.

**34. Soul**

Most people saw Noah as a cynical brainiac with a sarcastic wit, pessimistic views, and bad fashion sense. However, Lindsay's innocence saw through these qualities and found what was inside Noah: a brave soul.

**35. Wind**

Lindsay adored the wind. She loved the breeze in her hair and the calming sound of the sky. Noah saw Lindsay so happy and free, and felt a new found warmth in his heart.

**36. Cosplay**

While Noah went as Riku for a local anime convention, Lindsay had no idea what to wear. However, her costume was one of the most popular there because of the extremely short skirt and the low cut top.

**37. Attack**

Tyler formulated a plot to kidnap Lindsay and take her as his own. His plot was foiled when Noah happened to be staying with her on the night he broke in. He received the biggest butt kicking of his life from the normally indifferent bookworm.

**38. Proposal**

One Saturday night when Lindsay came to visit Noah, something very special happened.

"Lindsay, will you marry me?"

"I've waited for this day for so long Noah! Of course I will!"

**39. Hero**

"You were always my hero Noah." Lindsay said on their wedding day, already close to tears, "Whenever you held me close, when you saved my life at the end of Total Drama World Tour, whenever Tyler tried to split us up, everyday..."

**40. Savior**

"You were always my savior Lindsay." Noah responded, his voice cracking, "You saved me from myself, you made me realize that the world is a beautiful place, and you were there for me everyday..."

**41. Reception**

The wedding reception was much more lighthearted than the ceremony. Noah and Lindsay invited most of the Total Drama Island contestants and everyone had a fun time. While there was the occasional disturbance by Tyler trying to break in, everything was just perfect.

**42. Shipper**

"I'm happy for you two." Bridgette said sweetly, taking a seat in Ezekiel's lap.

"I want you two to be next!" Lindsay chirped, "I'm a BridgettexEzekiel shipper!"

"What?" Ezekiel asked, clearly confused.

"Shipping is supporting a couple you like." Lindsay explained, "I learned that word from Noah."

**43. Shiptease**

Bridgette and Ezekiel caught the bouquet and garter respectively. Lindsay squealed as the couple embraced.

**44. Memories**

After Noah carried Lindsay to the hotel room, they both collapsed on the bed.

"Remember in TDI when we used to stay at each other's hotel rooms?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah," Noah sighed, "it always took my mind off of the game."

"Noah?" Lindsay purred, "Will you unzip my dress?"

**45. Pregnant**

"What's wrong with me?" Lindsay whined, "I keep throwing up and my tummy's getting bigger!"

"That means you're pregnant Lindsay." Noah explained.

"How much longer will it last?" the dumb blonde asked.

"By the looks of it, five more months."

"Aww!"

**46. Melody  
**

The five more months of pregnancy were well worth it when Lindsay gave birth to a baby girl. Noah decided to name it Melody, because Lindsay was the melody of his life.

**47. Nuture**

Taking care of their newborn daughter was tough at times, but Noah and Lindsay stayed strong throughout those sleepless nights, diaper changes, and lullabies. Whenever there was peace and quiet in the house, they spent the time gazing into the sunset.

**48. Question**

"Mommy? Daddy?" a five year old Melody asked her parents, "How did you meet?"

"We were on this show called Total Drama Island." Lindsay explained, "We fell in love when..."

"We were always in love." Noah said warmly, "We just didn't realize it yet."

**49. Dove**

"Hey look Noah!" Lindsay called out, "A turtle dove!"

"It's so pretty!" Melody said, "Daddy, what are they like?"

"A turtle dove is a symbol of love." Noah explained, "When two are together, their love is forever."

"I guess you and Mommy are like turtle doves, right?" Melody smiled. **[1]**

**50. Forever  
**

"Since Melody is at a friend's house..." Lindsay purred, massaging Noah's shoulders, "I think we're going to have a lot of fun tonight!"

"Oh yeah..." Noah smirked.

As the dumb blonde escorted the bookworm to their bedroom, they both knew they would remain in love forever.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **This is a reference to Turtle Dove, one of my earlier NoahxLindsay one shots.

* * *

Well, back to my Chris torture fic and Almost! Total Drama Action. It was fun writing this though.

Read and review!


End file.
